A conventional vehicle seat for a motor vehicle typically includes a headrest which is fastened to a backrest of the vehicle seat by headrest columns so as to be vertically adjustable. As a general rule, one of the headrest columns is usually provided with locking receiving features which are arranged spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal direction of the headrest column and in which, as an option, a locking mechanism engages. The locking mechanism is typically arranged on a guide unit which is arranged on the backrest such that the individual vertical positions of the headrest column are optionally lockable relative to the guide unit. The locking mechanism also serves to prevent the headrest column from being able to be pulled out of the guide unit when the locking mechanism is situated in a locking state. The locking mechanism is usually releasable or transferable into a release state by use of manually actuating a pressure element which is arranged on the guide unit to be movable. The other headrest column, usually without a corresponding locking mechanism, is mostly simply guided in its longitudinal direction on a further guide unit which is arranged on the backrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,219 generally relates to a fastening device for a headrest with two headrest columns of a vehicle seat. The fastening device includes a first guide sleeve for receiving a first headrest column in a vertically adjustable manner, a second guide sleeve for receiving a second headrest column in a vertically adjustable manner, a first receiving device which is secured to the backrest, in which the first guide sleeve is received and rests in at least two bearing points which are spaced apart axially from one another, and a second receiving device which is secured to the backrest, inside which the second guide sleeve is adjustable at least in the transverse direction. The second guide sleeve rests in the second receiving device which is secured to the backrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,403,456 generally relates to a headrest support structure of a seat for a mode of transport. The headrest support structure includes an upper frame which is provided with two fitting holes and forms a back frame, and two cylindrical headrest mounts which each fit into one of the two fitting holes in order to be fixed to the upper frame. A cross section of a fitting portion of each headrest mount, which fits into the corresponding fitting hole, comprises an asymmetrical design about a fitting axis parallel to a fitting direction in which the headrest mount fits into the fitting hole, the cross section being a cross section in a direction orthogonal to the fitting axis. The two fitting holes are realized in such a manner that each headrest mount only fits in one of the two fitting holes which is arranged at a position which is determined as a fixing position of the headrest mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,913 generally discloses a guide sleeve for a vehicle seat with a body portion which is adapted for insertion into a horizontal support of a vehicle seat arrangement. The body portion includes a plurality of engagement elements which extend radially outward from a center of the body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,813 generally discloses an improved arrangement for the combination of a headrest bracket and a mount for use with a vehicle seat. The arrangement includes a force-receptive part which is defined in the headrest bracket, a releasable anti-rotation part which is defined between the headrest bracket and the mount and a decoupling part which is defined between the bracket mount and a lower end of the mount. Normally, a pair of hook-like end parts of the headrest bracket engage an engagement end portion of the mount, under resistance of the releasable anti-rotation part, however, using a screwdriver or the like, a high rotary force can be received by use of the force-receptive part and applied to the mount, which is sufficient in order to overcome the resistance in order to release the two hook-like end parts from the lower end of the mount by use of the decoupling part. In this way, the headrest bracket can easily be removed from the mount without any difficult and risky processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,130 generally discloses a system and a method for installing and removing a headrest from a seat. The system and the method include measures for installing a headrest on a seat without using tools and for preventing the removal of the headrest during normal operation. The system and the method can also include measures for removing the headrest by actuating an internal locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,220 generally discloses a vehicle headrest which is arranged so as to be steplessly vertically adjustable on a vehicle backrest by use of coil spring clamping, and releasing of a supporting column of the headrest.
It would be desirable to ensure correct mounting of headrest of a vehicle seat on a backrest of the vehicle seat using an improved device that is simple and feasible.